A Tale of a Nobody
by Xion Hikari
Summary: Xion was always a nobody. She had no friends, no real family, and no love life. She was tormented everyday by the Preppies at school and abused by her foster dad at home. Her life was a living hell, but all that changed when she was paired up with bad boy Roxas. Will Roxas become that light that'll save Xion or will she be consumed by her own darkness? Rokushion, a bit of Sokai
1. Rainy Afternoon

**Chapter 1: Rainy Afternoons**

Dark clouds slowly gathered in the early morning sky. They were swollen with the rain they promised to shower the earth with. Xion looked up at the sky. She hoped the rain wouldn't come until well after she had gone home. She tugged the sleeves of her favorite blue sweater down past her wrist and to her palms. She balled up her hands to hold down her sleeves. Xion then tightly crossed her arms and pushed them into her chest and hurried off to school.

"Hey, did you hear about the upcoming school festival?"

Xion stopped in the hallway as she listened to two boys converse.

"They said it was going to be the best one this year."

"Yeah, if you're a senior, you'd have to be so fucking stupid to miss out on it." They started chuckling.

Xion's never been to a single school festival. She always believed them to be unneccessary and stupid, but seeing as she's a senior, she thought it'd be worth going to for at least once.

"Move, you stupid bitch!"

Xion felt herself being thrown into the lockers. "Ow..." she cried in pain. She looked over her shoulder to see the queen bitch, Namine. Namine was a spoiled little rich blonde bimbo who wore too much make up. She was shallow and fake and believed she had the entire school wrapped around her little finger.

Namine and her clique of two girls glared at Xion. "Well, say you're sorry," snarled the one on Namine's right. She had brown hair that she wore in pigtails that drapped over her shoulders.

Xion felt her throat tighten as everyone stared with mocking eyes. "S-sorry," she muttered.

"What was that?" Namine cupped her hand around her ear. "I didn't hear you." Her glossy pink lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Sorry," repeated Xion a little louder this time. "Sorry that you're a stuck up whore."

Namine's face grew red as the gathering crowd oh'd and began chanting 'fight' over and over. Namine grabbed Xion's collar and shoved her into the locker. Xion felt her throb as it slammed against the locker.

"Stop!" boomed a deep voice. A large hand pulled Namine away from Xion. A tall muscular silver-haired boy towered over Namine. "That's enough."

"Riku, you always ruin my fun," she huffed. She flipped her golden locks. "Doesn't matter. This bitch is a nobody anyway." She stuck her tiny fake nose in the air and walked off. Everyone followed suit and left as the bell for 1st period rang. Xion was left all alone in the vast hallway.

_A... nobody_. The words echoed through Xion's head. She has always been an outcast. No friends, no real family. She never spoke or did anything that included people. Yet she has always been a target for people to bully. Everyday she was harassed by people who called her the same names everyday and pushed her around, but today, after that incident, her life became a living hell.

Namine had connections everywhere and everywhere Xion went everyone jumped in the bandwagon and mocked Xion. Spreading rumors about her giving boys a "special treat" behind the gym or how she was actually a guy but enjoyed cross dressing. This caused a bunch of immature guys to pull down her skirt in the cafeteria. Xion was at her limits until the last period arrived.

"Alright! Alright!" yelled the fat, balding science teacher."Everyone take a seat!" Even though the building was ice-cold, his bald head was shinning with sweat. "Today you guys get partners for the upcoming science project."

There was a mixture of groans and the sound of hi-fives as people already had their sights locked on their partners. Xion stared at her empty table. She sat all alone in the back of the classroom.

"Now, go ahead and sit next to your partners," he instructed.

The sound of chairs scrapping against the hard tile filled the room as people got up and partnered up. Xion remained in her seat.

"Xion, do you not have a partner?" asked the science teacher.

Xion shook her head. This always happened, but for some reason Xion felt embarrassed this time.

A few people snickered. "Of course no one wants to be Xion's partner. She's a nobody."

The science teacher rolled his eyes at them. "Well, this is a partner only assignment, meaning without a partner, you'll fail."

"I'll be her partner," a new voice entered the room.

"Ah, Roxas. Finally decided to join us today, I see."

A tall, spiky blonde haired boy took a seat right next to Xion. He had a tiny hoop earring and a nose ring and appeared to be wearing eyeliner. He looked very attractive in his red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. His mischievous blue eyes sparkled as he ran his hand through his hair. A few girls glared at Xion.

"Well, looks like you got lucky there, Xion." The science teacher turned around to the board and began explaining the project.

Roxas held his hand out. "I'm Roxas."

Xion looked at his hand. "I'm... Xion."

Roxas lowered his unshaken hand and cleared his throat. "Well, nice to meet you."

Xion remained silent. Roxas glanced at the small girl with short black hair. "You have pretty blue eyes."

Xion shifted nervously in her seat. Her cheeks became rosy. "Shut up... stupid."

Roxas smirked. "I'll get you to talk one way or another."

"Have one partner come up and get the supplies," instructed the science teacher as he wiped his shiny bald head.

Xion quickly jumped from her seat to retrieve the supplies. One of the boys who sat up in front snickered as he waited for Xion to walk back to her seat. "Check this out," he whispered to his partner. He quickly kicked out his leg and swung in forward into Xion's legs.

"WHOA!" Xion fell over his legs and landed on the tray of supplies, shattering a few beakers.

The room erupted with laughter. The boy who tripped her wiped tears from his eyes. "Watch where you're going, slut!"

Xion felt her eyes tear up and she bit down on her trembling lip. She held her right hand. There was a sharp pain that throbbed intensely.

Roxas looked at Xion and saw her pain. He glanced around the room to see everyone mocking Xion. He tensed up as he saw a red liquid drip from Xion's injured hand. He felt his stomach twist and knot up as he stared at the blood. He couldn't move his eyes away.

Xion pushed herself off the floor and ran out of the room with a laughter still going. She felt tears stream down her face. It was the first time in a long time she was able to cry.

The heavy clouds finally release their rain and completely drenched the sidewalks and flooded the gutters. Xion held her bandaged hand as she walked through the rain. She didn't bother bringing her umbrella. She shivered as the rain soaked through her clothes.

"Here."

Xion looked up to see Roxas holding an umbrella over her. She blinked at him.

"You look cold." He placed the umbrella in her left hand. "How's your hand?" Roxas reached over to her injured hand.

Xion quickly pulled away her hand. "Stop!"

Roxas glanced down at the ground. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Xion turned around. "Don't pity me," she said as she walked away.

Roxas watched the small girl walk away in the rain. He smiled to himself as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

When school was over, Xion returned home. She lived in a pretty large house. It was a lovely blue house with many rooms, a large living room with a chandler hanging from above and a fancy dinning room. The front and back yard were huge. A beautiful garden filled the front with large cherry blossom trees and rose bushes that lined the walkway. The back was filled with beautiful shrines that surrounded a large pool filled with crystal clear water. Xion entered through the large beautifully carved wooden doors, but behind all that glamour was a dark secret. Xion marched up the spiraling stair case and entered her room, locking it behind her.

She set down her stuff and stood in front of her full body mirror. Her short black hair was wet and clung to her skin. Her blue eyes were red from crying in the infirmary. Xion removed her blue sweater that began to irritate her skin from being wet. Large black and blue bruises ran up and down her tiny arms. She recalled the previous night where her drunken adoptive father tried to beat her. Xion held up her arms in defense as he struck her, earning her bruises.

"That's what I get for forgetting to lock the door," she said under her breath as she changed out of her wet clothes and into her pajamas. She grabbed a pudding cup from her mini fridge. As she peeled off the lid and began consuming the delicious snack, she stared at the umbrella Roxas gave her. _That's the first time someone ever did anything nice for me._

Xion gulped the last spoonful of her chocolate pudding. She tossed the cup away and slid into bed. It was nice and comforting like a hug. She snuggled under the blankets and looked at the ceiling. "Thank you, Roxas," she mumbled before drifting off into a blissful slumber.


	2. Friends?

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

The sounds of tiny feet slapping against the small puddles on the sidewalk were quiet and gentle. The storm had finally passed over night and brought lightly colored grey clouds that softly cried. Xion looked up at the dull sky, feeling the slight drizzle on her face. She moved Roxas's umbrella back over her and continued to walk. Her black boots continued to splash in the puddles that covered the sidewalk.

_I wonder if Roxas will be here today?_ She wondered. Ever since their first meeting yesterday, Xion couldn't help but think about him. She never seen him around before. _He's most likely a deliquent. Always skipping class, causing trouble, sitting hours on end in detention._ However, there was something good about his character. _A misunderstood soul._

The sound of violent rushing water burst through Xion's thoughts. She stopped and glanced over to see the largest river in her town swollen twice its size from the storm last night. She felt the violent current shake the sturdy bridge. Xion quickly brought her head down and found a smooth stone. Picking it up, she ran over to the other side and chucked it with enough force to make almost throw out her arm. It flew about 10 feet in the air before crashing through the surface of the water. Xion saw how quickly the current sucked up the stone and dragged it underneath its icy surface.

Xion blankly stared at the river before continuing her walk to school. A few rays of sunshine broke through the grey clouds that imprisoned them and denied the world the comforting warmth that the sun offered.

Xion tugged at her sapphire blue turtle neck sweater as she walked through the noisy hallways. As she stood in fron of her locker, she noticed a neatly folded note sticking through the vent in her locker. She slipped it out and unfolded it, reading the content inside.

'Go do us all a favor and go die you stupid bitch.

You're just a nobody that no one cares about.

The world would be a better place if you didn't exist.'

The bottom of the page had a glittery pink kiss as a signature. Xion felt nothing upon reading the letter. She crumpled the piece of paper and continued to walk through the hallway.

"Ha! Ha!" Namine's obnoxious laugh filled the air. A large crowd of mindless followers crowded around her and hung to her every word. She flipped her golden locks as Xion passed by. Their eyes locked on to each other. Xion saw hate filled in Namine's eyes as a wicked grin curled up on her perfect face. In the reflect of Namine's eyes was Xion's cold empty stare.

Xion broke eye contact and continued through the halls.

The last period of the day came by again. Xion sat quietly at her seat, swinging her feet back and forth as she patiently waited for Roxas to show up. It was already half way through class. Xion looked at her right hand. There was a small cut on her palm. She gently traced the numb flesh around the injury.

"Sorry, I'm late," said a voice from behind.

Xion quickly hid her hand as Roxas sat down next to her. He looked differnt this time. His hair was now platinum blonde and it was cut short in the back. His spiky hair had calm down a little as parts were smoothed down and his bangs hung even more in his face. There was another piercing under the right corner of his lip.

He ran his fingers though his hair. "Like it?"

Xion just blinked at him. She grabbed some supplies from the tray in front of her and began silently working.

Roxas frowned. "What are we doing?"

Xion didn't answer. She continued to work by herself.

Roxas tapped on the desk as he watched Xion work. "You're pretty good at this. I'm glad I got paired up with a genious. An anti-social genious, but a genious."

Xion stopped working for a moment, acknowloging the compliment, but she quickly went back to work.

The period was soon over. Roxas got out of his seat and headed out into the crowd in the hallway. As he reached the stairs, he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Roxas turned around and saw Xion. She held his umbrella out to him.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your umbrella," she said in an quiet voice.

Roxas laughed as he ruffled up Xion's short black hair. "Silly, I was giving it to you," he said with a smile.

Xion looked a bit surprised. She looked down at the umbrella. "T-thank you. How can I repay you?"

"By letting me walk home with you," he said with a sly smile.

Xion's face went blank. She walked past him down the stairs without an answer.

"I'm going to follow you anyway," he said as he went after her.

"Isn't that called stalking?" Xion asked in a monotone voice.

Roxas shrugged. "Call it what you will, but I walk the same way as you to get home."

Xion walked a little faster. Soon they were outside the school. "Just find another way home," she snapped.

Roxas grabbed Xion's hand. "Listen Xion. You don't always have to be alone. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know my partner a little better. Just let me walk home with you just this once and if you don't like it, I'll just find another way home." Roxas realized he was still holding onto Xion's small hand. It was so soft and tiny in his large calloused hands. He felt like he had to hold it forever to protect her. Roxas quickly released her hand. He cleared his throat. "Well?"

Xion turned around and looked up at him. There was a soft glow in her dim eyes. "I guess we could try."

Roxas smiled. "That's the spirit. And hey, maybe we'll become friends."

Xion had a surprised look on her face as her mouth formed that strange word. "Friends?"


	3. A Budding Friendship

**Chapter 3: A Budding Friendship**

The blaring ring of an alarm clock awoke the sleepy blond. Roxas swung up his arm and slapped his fist on the snooze button. The force knocked the clock over on the messing desk. Roxas slowly pulled the sheets from him as re-positioned the alarm clock up to check the time. _8:58 A.M._ Roxas sat up and stretched his back. "I gotta reset my alarm," he muttered to himself.

Roxas pushed himself out of his bed. He kicked around the mess pile on the floor as he searched for fresh clothes. Roxas reached down and picked up a black T-shirt. He walked to his bathroom and flipped the light switch. The dim light bulb flickered on. Roxas squinted his eyes to adjust to the artificial light. He pulled off his tank top and turned on the tap and watched the warm water fill the sink. He quickly turned the knob to stop the flow of water once it almost filled to the top. Roxas leaned over the sink and stared at the water before cupped his hand to collect the water. With a quick motion, he slashed the refreshing water on his face.

He looked back up to the mirror and watch the water run down his face and drip on his collar bone and chest. Roxas was in pretty good shape but he wasn't like Riku was had rippling muscles that shown under the tight shirt he wore. Roxas frowned and quietly cursed himself for envying Riku's good looks. Of course Roxas knew he was good-looking, but he also knew that he couldn't be compared to Riku.

"Heh. Maybe I should grow out my hair and have long flowing lock like Riku," said Roxas halfheartedly as he held a lock of his platinum blond hair. Roxas sighed and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. He then spent the next few minutes putting on his shirt, applying black eyeliner, and changing his piercings. After he finished, he put on his black and white checkered bracelet and his black and white rings.

"Hey, bro! I'm heading off to school now!" Roxas called out in the living room. He heard a mumbled good-bye as he grabbed his white hoodie and left his place.

Roxas lived in a small, comfy apartment with his older brother Ven. It's been five years since the incident that left Ven and Roxas on their own to care for themselves. Roxas didn't like thinking about it and would become silent when anyone would mention it. It still hurt him to this day, but he doesn't let it show.

Roxas walked into a small café on the corner. "Hey, Kairi," he greeted as he walked in.

A slender, big breasted woman with her long red hair in a bun walked over to eagerly greet Roxas. "Morning Roxas!" Kairi bubbled. "What can I get you?"

"Just a biscuit," Roxas said cooly. "How's Sora?"

"Oh, he's busy with all his jobs to pay off the wedding," she answered his as she wrote down the amount Roxas owed on his tab.

Roxas noticed the nice engagement ring on Kairi's ring finger. He estimated it to be over $300. Sora, Roxas's close cousin, was a young college student like his fiancée Kairi. He was always a dreamer and was the one to always make a person smile even when they hit rock bottom. Sora was a good guy, a better guy than what Roxas could be.

"Here you go." Kairi placed the warm biscuit in front of Roxas.

Roxas thanked her and bit into the flaky goodness of the biscuit. "So, I need your help, Kairi," Roxas said with a mouthful. "There's this girl at school that I want to be friends with, but she won't open up to me or talk to me."

Kairi pulled up a metal chair beside him and sat down. "First of all, don't talk with your mouth full and second, try to find a topic she's interested in. That'll get her talking."

Roxas swallowed his food. "I tried. I walked home with her last week and tried a lot of things to get her to talk. She either gave he short choppy answers or completely avoided the question."

"Well, who's this girl?"

Roxas quickly stuffed the rest of the biscuit in his mouth and swallowed. "Well, her name's Xion. She has one class with me."

Kairi leaned forward. "Can you describe her?"

"Oh, well, she a short girl," he began. "She was short black hair that parts to one side, like your hair, and these big blue eyes. She always wears these cutesy girl outfits."

Kairi leaned back with a big grin on her face. "Oh, I know her. She's a really cute girl who comes in here sometimes and orders chocolate milk." Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out some change. "Here," she said, handing the change to Roxas. "Buy her some later."

Roxas pocketed the changed and thanked Kairi before leaving.

* * *

Roxas looked down at the quad from the second floor. The clouds had began to gather again. He grabbed the loose change in his pocket. He scanned the area until he saw a raven haired girl sitting alone under a tree. Roxas turned away from the window and walked down the empty corridor.

Xion sat quietly with her snack. It was a strawberry tart with raspberry sprinkles. It was one of the snacks that helped her sweet tooth. She took a small bite and slowly chewed. The tart made her a little parched.

"Here."

Xion saw a small juice box filled with chocolate milk being held in front of her. She looked up to see Roxas. "O-oh," she said shyly. "Thank you." She gratefully took the juice box. "How did you know I liked chocolate milk?"

"Who doesn't?" Roxas softly chuckled. "I mean, I just figured since I saw you get it a couple of times."

"You... saw me?"

"Yeah." Roxas looked up at the second floor he was previously on. "Sometimes when I walk through their, I see you sitting out here all alone and I wonder why. Sometimes I'm tempted to come down and say hi, but..."

"But?" she wanted him to continue.

Roxas shook his head. "That doesn't matter, but what really matters is this. If I get you chocolate milk everyday, will you think about being my friend... or at least talk to me?"

Xion took a sip from the box. The savory taste of the chocolate and the thought of not having to brace the lunch line made her slowly nod. "I'll try."

"That's good enough for me," he said. He smiled warmly at Xion, which in turn made her smile nervously at him. "I can tell that we'll be the best of friends."

Xion looked at the ground. "Do you really think I can be a friend?"

"It may be tough at first, but I'll be there for you, Xion. That's what friends are for."

Xion looked up at Roxas and giggled. It was a warm giggle, with true emotion behind it. Roxas felt his effort starting finally pay off as Xion slowly opened up like a budding flower opens up to the sun.

Up in the second floor corridor, Namine and Riku looked down at the two in the quad. Namine looked at them in disgust. "It isn't fair!" she cried. "Why does he look at her like that and not me?"

Riku placed a hand on Namine's small shoulder. "It's alright, Namine."

Namine pulled away from his touch. "NO! It'll never be okay. She can't have him. That bitch will pay." Namine watched on as her heart filled with jealousy.


	4. Why?

**Chapter 4: Why?**

"Alright, Sweetie. I want you to have a nice first day at school."

A nervous girl with straight blonde hair and tiny framed glasses slid out of the back seat of her mother's luxurious car. "I will, Mama," she said nervously. She walked toward the cross walk where the new students traveled in a large herd. She held on nervously to her school bag as she joined the crowd. She felt so tiny in the sea of strangers.

Panic filled her large sky blue eyes as she drew closer to the school. It was the largest private school she has ever been to._Wow! This high school is so big. _The girl continued to gaze at the school, trying to soak it all in.

"Hey! Watch it!" screamed a high-pitched voice.

The girl bumped into someone and fell back. She looked up to see a tall second year student. She had short blonde hair that was slicked back with two antennas sticking up in front. Heavy black eyeliner surrounded her green eyes and her eyes lashes were elongated by a commercial brand mascara. There was bright red lipstick on her pouty lips and heavy blush on her cheeks. From below she wore a tight black T-shirt and a short red pleated skirt. Her long legs were exposed and along with her feet in black heels. Her toenails shined with a fresh coat of red nail polish.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You better be!" she snapped. "Do you know who I am?" She leaned forward. "I'm Larxene. I'm the baddest bitch in school."

The girl trembled liked a scared little dog. "Please don't hurt me," she begged. She grew misty eyed.

Larxene snapped her head back and laughed. She grabbed the girl by her hair, forcing her to look in her sadistic eyes. "Looky here, Little Miss. That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere in life. You're nothin'. Just a nobody."

The girl felt her eyes burn as tear filed her eyes. She was terrified.

"Larxene! Back off!"

A medium height boy with wind-swept blond hair approached the frightened girl's side. "Larxene, don't you have anything better to do, like suck Axel's cock, than pick on a new girl.?" he asked.

"Relax Roxas," she said sweetly as she batted her eyes. "I would never hurt this poor girl."

Roxas angrily frowned. "Larxene."

She put her hands on her hips." oh okay, Roxas. You know if you weren't Axel's friend, I'd slug you."

Roxas smiled. "Same goes to you, too."

Larxene flashed a toothy grin at the girl. "You should hang out with me sometime. I'll show you the ropes." She then turned around and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Roxas offered his hand to the girl.

She stared into his lovely blue eyes. The were a rich blue that you could get lost in for hours. She gladly took his hand. She brushed the dirt off her white dress once she was one her feet. "I'm Namine. I'm a first year student."

"I'm Roxas. I'm also a first year student. I know a lot of the upper-class men here."

Namine smiled. "That's nice to know. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. It was nothing really."

The morning bell for first period rang.

Roxas handed Namine her bag. "I'll be there when you need me," he assured her with a friendly smile. "Just call for me and I'll be there." He quickly walked off to the school and disappeared in the crowd.

Namine watched on. Her heart pounded in her chest. His name echoed through her mind.

_Roxas._

* * *

Namine quickly awoke in her tiny white car. She rubbed her irritated eyes. Her contacts made her eyes burn like crazy, but it was worth it for not having to wear glasses anymore. She glanced at the clock in her car. It was five minutes until school ended and she knew Xion walked this way after school everyday. Namine patiently waited.

The last bell rang and echoed through campus, followed by the sound of over a thousand students emerging from class. Namine had to time this perfectly and wait for the opportunity to strike. And there it was.

She saw the raven hair girl cross the street. Namine quickly floored it. Xion quickly stopped in the middle of the street to wait for Roxas to catch up to her. Namine panicked. It was already too late. She was too close to stop without hitting them. Xion looked at the speeding car like a deer caught in the headlights. For a moment their eyes met. Namine used all her force to swerve her car away from them and right into a tree.

Everyone stopped and crowded around the wreck. Namine popped out of the wrecked car. She had a deep gash on her forehead from the impact. She stumbled over toward the crowd. "Y-you!" she angrily spat and pointed an accusing finger at Xion. "You little bitch!"

Everyone shifted their gaze to Xion. There was hatred in their eyes.

Namine stepped forward. "You did this to me!" She was hysterical.

Xion slowly back away. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Bullshit!" Namine screeched. "You did this on purpose!"

Xion nervously looked around as she continued to back up. The crowd drew closer to her. They lusted for blood.

Roxas stared at the blood that dripped down Namine's face. He felt sick to his stomach.

Xion quickly turned around and fled. A few of Namine's faithful followers gave chase. Roxas turned around to see her run. "Xion!" He tried to go after her but her was subdued by Namine, who had a tight hold of him.

"You said you'd be there when I need you."

Roxas felt the sudden urge to puke from the strong smell of copper.

A hand wrapped around Namine's free arm. "I'll take you to the nurse," offered Axel, Roxas's fiery friend. "Roxas, you should come along, too. You don't look too well."

"I-I'm fine," he insisted. Roxas wiped the cold sweat from his brow. He turned around and walked off. A few feet away, he hunched over and empty his stomach all over the ground.

A fellow student helped Roxas to the nurse's office along with Axel and Namine.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked Roxas once they entered the infirmary. Roxas hunched over again and puked in a nearby trash can. "Still can't stand the sight of blood after?"

Roxas shook his head no. The slight motion made him nauseous. "Axel, why are you here?"

"I heard you made a new friend and wanted to check her out," answered Axel. "I heard she was better than..." Axel pointed his finger at Namine, who was getting her wound cleaned out.

"I have to go... see if Xion's alright." Roxas doubled over again and puked.

"I'll go find her." Axel handed Roxas his keys. "Here. Take these. I hate to say this but drive Namine home." Axel patted Roxas on the back. "Oh, and if you throw up in my car, you'll never see the day off light again. Got it memorized?"

"Y-yeah," Roxas hiccuped.

Axel nodded and headed off.

After being forced to swallow medicine, Roxas's stomach stopped hurting. He looked over at Namine who had a clean bandage over her gash. "Hey, I'm giving a ride home. It'd the lease I can do."

Namine's eyes brightened. " Really?"

Roxas jerked his head to the side to motion her to come with him.

They quickly got outside and entered Axel's beat up car. Roxas slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He waited for the click off Namine's seat belt before driving off. He focused on the road. He tried to get Xion off his mind.

Namine looked at Roxas. _Why doesn't he look at me anymore? Why does he look at her like that now? _Namine tapped her knee. "Roxas?"

He didn't answer.

"Why do you hang around Xion? She's a nobody."

His knuckles turned white from squeezing the steering wheel too hard. He stepped on the break suddenly at a corner. It was up the street from where Namine lived. "I could say the same about you," he said coldly. He waited for Namine to get out.

She quietly slipped out and watched as Roxas sped off. She felt her heart break. _Why doesn't he love me?_

* * *

At the same time Axel finally caught up with Xion. She was slightly bruised and battered from narrowly escaping a brutal beating. She looked over the railing at the calm river that she always passes. Grey clouds gathered in the sky.

"Xion, right?"

"Yeah," she answered without looking at Axel.

"I'm Axel," he introduced himself. "Roxas was worried about you but he was unable to come see you."

"I don't want to hear it." Xion turned away from him.

"Hold on." Axel grabbed her arm. "Let me walk you home."

Xion pulled away from him. "You're going to follow me anyway."

"Pretty much."

Xion looked down. "Okay." She turned around and lead the way.

Axel pulled out a cigarette and struggled with his lighter to light it. Once it caught, he deeply inhaled the smoke and blew it out in a steady stream. "Want one?"

Xion waved away the smoke. "No," she declined, slightly coughing.

"Suit yourself."

They slowly approached Xion's house. Axel took it all in one glance. "Nice house," he said in an unimpressed tone.

Xion rolled her eyes and stopped at her front door. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure," he grinned at her with a cigarette between his teeth. He glanced around, taking note of her address. "I see why Roxas has taken a liking to you."

Xion stared at her feet. "Why, Axel?"

"Why what?"

Xion felt tears fill up her eyes. She looked up at him. "Why doesn't he hate me?"

Axel smiled. "That boy is a mystery." Axel took out a crumbled piece of paper and handed it to Xion. He ruffled up her hair. "Take care," he said before taking off.

Xion uncrumpled the paper to see a number. She looked up in shock.

_Why?_


	5. Jump

**Chapter 5: Jump**

It's been a week. The entire quad has been empty during lunch time for an entire week now. Roxas watched as the quad darkened as the heavy storm clouds gathered in. For the last few day it rained non stopped. Today it finally stopped only to return later during the day. The sound of thunder echoed in the distance. Roxas let out a small sigh and slowly turned to his right.

Namine stood at the end of the corridor. She had a smaller bandage over her scar from the "accident". She looked at him with gentle eyes. He looked back with somber eyes. "How could you even say such a thing...?" he asked her.

She watched as he turned away from her and walk away. Namine walked over to one of the large glass pane windows and glanced out at the quad.

* * *

"Now if you want people to respect you, you got to find someone who's weaker than you and shove them down," instructed Larxene.

Namine rubbed her irritated eyes. "Larxene, my eyes burn."

Larxene gave Namine a swift slap across the face. Namine's cheek stung horribly and she held back the tears. "Quit bitchin'!" She forcibly turned Namine around. "See that black-haired girl?" she whispered in Namine's ear. She pointed her long index finger at a small girl with short black hair. She was reading a small novel under one of the trees in the middle of the quad.

Namine gulped and nervously nodded.

"Go and make her your bitch!" Larxene shoved Namine toward the girl.

Namine felt her chest tighten and her legs shake as she walked. She made her way passed a few people as she approached the unsuspecting girl. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. A few heads turned to watch Namine.

The black-haired girl noticed Namine approach her. She turned her head to look at her and slightly tilted it. "Oh, hello?" She closed her novel and set it aside to sat up to properly meet Namine.

Namine stared at the girl. She felt like her heart would burst out of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. A lot of people began to gather around and stare. _I need my inhaler! _She panicked. Namine raised her arms and with all her forced, she shoved the girl into the pavement.

"OOF!" She hit the pavement hard. She looked up to see Namine tower over her. The once fearful look that plagued her eyes turned into something else. It was a sadistic look. The entire quad erupted into laughter. Namine smirked at the helpless girl. "Oh my GOD! You're so _fucking _pathetic." It was the first time Namine swore and it felt so good to her. The word left a sweet taste in her mouth. Being a bitch was fun and she wanted more. She wanted the satisfaction of dominating over some one's life. It felt so good to be doing it instead of receiving it.

The girl quickly got up and ran over with tears rolling down her face. Namine embraced the warmth of the appraisal she received as she grabbed the girl's novel. She quickly ran back to Larxene.

"Nice!" Larxene gave her a hi-five. "You got a natural talent, Nammie."

Namine felt a warmness inside her chest. She didn't feel like a nobody anymore. "Larxene, I'm going to finally do it." she said, brimming with confidence.

Larxene gave her a playful shove. "Go do it, girl." It was the first time Larxene was genuinely kind to her.

Namine deeply inhaled and strutted straight into the main building. She head her head up high as she passed through the crowd in the hallway. She made a few heads turned as her new-found confidence made her feel drop dead gorgeous. And there he was, right by his locker.

"Hey, Roxas," she said in a flirtatious way. She seductively touched his arm.

"Hey, Namine!" he greeted back.

She leaned against his locker and eyed him up and down. He was one of the hottest boys in school and with him by her side, she'll raise to the top of the social ladder. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "So Roxas," she breathed. "How about a hot guy like you hook up with a sexy chick like me." She searched for the answers in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry, Namine," Roxas apologized, "but I already have a girlfriend. We can still be friends though."

_Girl...friend?_ The word echoed through her head. She slowly backed up and nervously laughed. "Yeah... w-we can still be... friends." She quickly turned around and escaped. She felt her heart-break. It was the first time she fell in love with someone and it was the first time her heart was broken. She ran into the girl's bathroom and leaned over the sink. She watched as tears dripped down off her face and gather in the sink. She wiped her tear-stained face and looked up into the mirror. Her mascara was running and her blush had smeared off.

"Why doesn't he like me?" She examined her face, her hair, her body. She angrily pinched her slight belly fat. "He'll never like a fat ass like me!" She spun around and ran into an open stall. Namine fell to her knees and hunched over the toilet and her hand quickly reached for her mouth. She reached her index finger as far back as she could and jabbed the back of her throat. She quickly pulled her hand out as she gagged. Her stomach muscles tensed up and she felt whatever she had in her stomach forcibly make its way up and violently exit through her mouth. Namine heavily breathed after she puked. It wasn't enough for her.

"I'll become so irresistible that he can't reject me," Namine vowed. "One day he'll chase after me."

* * *

Namine turned away from the window. "One day," she whispered. Suddenly her eyes began to tear up. She felt a terrible burning sensation in her eyes. Namine desperately rubbed her eyes to no avail. She quickly ran the nearest girl's room and leaned over the sink. Namine carelessly ripped out her contacts and switched on the sink to flush out her eyes. She gasped as her eyes felt refreshed. Namine grabbed out paper towel and gentle dabbed her eyes clean. The whole room became a blur.

Namine picked up her ripped contacts. "They're ruined," she sighed. She reached her hand over and grabbed for her handbag in the air. She felt her fingertip gently brush against the top of the bag. She firmly grasped her bag. "I wonder if they're still in here." She dug through her tiny bag, her hand tossing things around until it grabbed an old forgotten item. Namine put her bag to the side and looked at her blurry reflection. She slowly slid the old pair of glasses on her face. Her world became crystal clear and new as if she were looking through a new pair of pure eyes.

Namine stared at herself. She examined the brown framed glasses that hung on the bridge of her nose. She felt like it was the first day of school again of her 1st year. Namine used to despise her glasses after meeting Larxene, but now they warmly hugged her eyes. They felt oddly comforting. For a moment, Namine felt at peace with herself.

Namine felt a crooked grin form on her face. She tightly clenched her fist. "I _will_ have you, Roxas."

* * *

The sound of heavy rain drops hitting against the rooftop was almost deafening. Xion tightly wrapped her blanket around her. It was an old sky blue blanket with faded stars decorating it. It was the only thing from her mother. She deeply inhaled them smell of her blanket. No matter how many times she watched it, it smelled faintly of the ocean. Xion always imagined that's how her mother smelled. She liked to picture that her mother loved the beach and would go there every summer. Xion also liked to believe that her mother took her to the beach at least once before they gave her away.

And now she was stuck in her cold room. It was past midnight and her "father" should have drunkenly returned an hour ago from the bar. She felt her tummy cry out for food. _Feed me! Feed me!_ She imagined it said. Xion quietly giggled to herself as she slipped out of bed and walked over to her mini fridge. "How about some puddin'?" she suggested to her stomach. She was open to door to find nothing but a few bottles of water inside.

She lowered her head in disappointment. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to stock up." She looked at her bedroom door. Downstairs in the pantry, there should be some pudding. Xion felt her stomach scream for food as her stomach muscles began to cramp. She felt the sudden urge to puke. "Oh alright!" she snapped at her stomach. "I'll get some pudding."

As if it understood, her stomach muscles relaxed and the feeling of vomiting had subsided. Xion grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her like it would grant her some powers to ward off anything bad. Xion slowly unlocked her door and pulled it open. She scouted the dark hallway before slowly stepping out. Xion learned through the years how to be light on her feet. Xion silently descended the large staircase. She held her blanket up so she wouldn't trip over it.

As she got closer to the first floor, she saw her "father" passed out drunk on the large couch. His messing dirty blond hair clung to his old scrawny face. Drool pooled from his mouth and on the red velvet couch. His snore filled the living room. Xion watched him as she crept through the living room and into the huge kitchen. Xion jumped at the sudden sensation of the cold marble flooring in the kitchen. Xion quickly pounced over to the match marble top counter and reached up to the cupboard.

Xion quietly opened the door and slipped her other hand in. Her blanket slightly fell off as she reached for some pudding. Her delicate hard touched the familiar cup and she quickly pulled it out. She gently closed the cupboard and ripped off the tin covering of the pudding cup. It was risky but Xion was starving and couldn't wait. She tossed her head back and held the cup upside down over her mouth. Xion shook the cup and the chocolate pudding dripped from the cup and plopped into her mouth and slip down her throat. It sent shivers up her spine as the rich chocolate taste tickled her taste buds. She swallowed as much as she could and then tossed the cup away.

Xion wrapped the blanket around her and quickly made her way back to the stairs. As she began climbing, she felt like something was off. It was quiet.

"You little whore!" screamed her drunken "father". He violently grabbed her blanket and gave a powerful yank.

Xion fell back and tumbled down the stairs. She felt her muscled ache as she tried to stand up. She reached for her blanket only to realize he has it.

He held the blanket up like a prize. "You like this blanket, don't you?" he drunkenly spat. He when he's wasted, he can still talk in coherent sentences.

"Please, don't!" Xion cried. "It's my mother's."

He smirked at her. "Well, your mother never loved you, so this blanket is worthless." He tightly grabbed at it with both hand.

"NO!" Xion screamed at the top of her lungs.

She watched in horror as he pulled on the blanket. The delicate hand stitching tore away at the force. The ripping noise was amplified as it ripped in part. the stuffing inside snowed out. She felt truly alone now as he ripped her blanket in half. He threw down the two halves and cackled at Xion. Her trembling hands touched the blanket she cherished. She wanted to screamed, but she couldn't find her cowardly voice.

All she could so was run... and that's all she did.

The heavy rain soaked through her tank top and shorts and chilled her to the bone. Her short black hair clung her face as she ran. She heard the violently rushing of water up ahead.

Xion slowed down and stopped at the bridge. Up ahead she saw the café brightly lit up. She looked turned her head back and looked over the railing. Her heavy panting calmed down to a small breath. Xion's feet began to burn from the wet cold ground and her aching muscles shook from the cold. The cold numbed her. She absent-mindedly grabbed the railing and pulled herself up.

Xion carefully balanced herself on the thin railing. It was a few centimeters smaller than her feet. She looked at the rushing water with empty eyes.

_Hey, Mom? If you didn't want me, then why did you birth me and let me suffer all these years? Was it because you wanted me to suffer for making you suffer for all those months? I'm sorry I'm not the child you wanted, Mom. For 18 years, I've been a big disappointment and now it's time to free this world of a burden._

She stood there, watching over the water. All she had to do was jump and it was all over.

Just jump.

Xion felt her body slowly float through the air. Heavy raindrops splattered against her skin. She felt free. It would soon be over. Xion closed her eyes and cleared her mind. But then she heard his voice.

"Hey, Xion."

"How are you, Xion?"

"You're really smart, Xion?"

"I want to be your friend, Xion?"

"Xion..."

And just for a moment, she found hope.

_I don't want to die!_


	6. A Peaceful Moment

**Chapter 6: A Peaceful Moment**

Roxas tapped his finger against the freshly cleaned table. He leaned back in the metal chair, balancing on the back legs. The rain rhythmically tapped against the large café windows. He watched Kairi wipe down the rest of the tables.

"Do you usually stay this late?" he jokingly asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes and threw her dirty rag at him. "It's yours and Sora's fault!" She placed her hands on her wide hips. "You and him always come in here when I have a night shift and keep me here all night."

Kairi walked over to Roxas's table. She kicked the sleeping lump underneath. Sora let out a tired groan and rolled over.

"Hi, Kairi," he said in a groggy voice.

Kairi reached down. "We have to go, Sora. It's time for me to go." She tugged on his skinny arm.

Roxas leaned forward and slipped off his chair. "I'll carry him out", he offered. He grabbed Sora by her collar, lifting him up. Roxas slipped his arm under Sora's armpit and held him up enough for Sora to walk.

Sora tossed his head back. "Kairi, did I ever tell you that I love your red hair. It's so _red_. We need to make up a new name for your hair color."

Roxas half carried Sora out of the building as Kairi locked up behind them.

"How about... raspberry... cream?" Sora looked at Roxas and chuckled like a drunk man. "Raspberry cream... what do you think, Roxas?"

"I think-" Roxas turned his head away from Sora and froze. He stared down the dark street that was barely illuminated due to the heavy rain.

Kairi glanced worryingly at Roxas. "Are you okay?"

Roxas slowly loosened his hold on Sora, making him fall to the ground. Sora fell back as Kairi tried to catch him. Roxas felt his feet move from under him. His body began to subconsciously move as he stepped out into the pouring rain. Roxas didn't notice the chill of the rain as he moved a little faster down the street. His feet began to pick up the pace as his legs took longer strides. Before he knew it, he was running at full speed with the rain showering against him. His hot breath fogged in front of him as his muscles burned.

In front of him, he saw a small figure step on the railing on the bridge. He could see her luminescent skin and her short black hair that the rain weighed down. She was preparing to jump.

Everything moved so slow. Or maybe Roxas couldn't move fast enough. He pushed on ahead, but he felt like she was further away from him. He saw her leap. Slowly, she pushed out her body and lifted off the railing. For a moment it looked like she would fly away, but gravity was soon at hand and forced her down toward the rushing water.

"Xion!"

_It's so cold._

Xion felt her body break through the surface of the water and sink down below. The sudden force of the water pushed Xion's frail body the channel. The current flipped her over and turned her around. Xion felt dizzy and disoriented. She reached her arm up, hoping to break through the surface. Her chest began to tighten as she held her breath. Xion continued to flail around, desperately kicking to find the surface.

She held something wrap out her waist. Startled, she opened her mouth to scream, but cold rain water poured through her mouth and filled her lungs. Xion began to choke and panicked, gasping for air. More water entered through her mouth and through her nostrils. Her sinuses intensely stung and she flailed around.

Xion felt herself be lifted up so her mouth was barely above the water. Xion spat out some water and coughed. Her throat felt raw as she coughed up water. Her nose was plugged up with water, making breathing difficult.

"I got you, Xion!" Roxas shouted as he tried to swim with the current. He bobbed up and down as he tried to hold them both up above the water. "Don't panic."

Her mind went blank as she tried to swim. Her head bobbed under the water. Roxas pulled her back up. He held his head up higher to keep his mouth away from the water. Up ahead he spotted a low hanging branch. He held Xion tightly as they got closer. Roxas reached up, his hand brushed against the thin branch as he grabbed up.

The forced of the current pushed hard against the two. Roxas felt like his arm was being ripped out as he held the branch for dear life. Roxas pulled himself and Xion against the current. He grinded his teeth and his muscles tore was the great force. He glanced down at a half conscious Xion.

"HrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Roxas yowled painfully as he pulled them both up over the water. He scrapped his hand along the branch. His grip on Xion loosened. His shoulder hurt like a bitch but he persevered. Roxas had to save Xion from a cold watery death. His skin burned against her ice-cold skin.

Roxas drew near the slanted side of the channel that lead back up to the main road. He continued to rock back and forth and scooted along the branch.

_Crrrk!_

Roxas's heart dropped as he felt the branch suddenly lowered. The branch began to break off. "Shit!" Roxas screamed as the branch dropped them back into the water. It was barely attached to the rest of the branch. Roxas pulled himself closer to the branch. He looked at the ledge that was right in front of them.

_If I pushed myself hard enough, I can grab that ledge in front of us._

Using the last ounce of strength he had left, Roxas pulled himself and Xion close enough to the ledge and he launched forward. He felt his body slap against the concrete as he latched on. He pulled Xion and himself up the side.

"Fuck!" He grabbed his right arm. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder. His heavy breathing fogged the air in front of him. He looked down at Xion. She looked very peaceful like she was sleeping. He almost didn't want to disturb her.

He touched her ice-cold skin. Roxas trailed his hand all the way to her neck and lightly pressed two fingers against her skin. He felt a light beat. He sighed in relief. Exhausted, he lied down next to Xion. "Everything will be alright, Xion," he whispered to her. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

"104.4."

The young male doctor took the thermometer from Xion. "It's better than yesterday, but you still have a long way to go."

After the incident, Xion was admitted to the hospital and was being treated for pneumonia. She has been there for almost a month and she had barely started recovering.

"I'll send for your meal," he said as he exited the room.

Xion has been stuck on an almost liquid diet since she's having a hard time digesting food. It wasn't so bad, but she missed eating candy. Xion leaned back against the large pillow, feeling her body morph with it and she sunk in. She closed her eyes.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Xion heard the distinctive three taps. "Come in," she said without opening her eyes.

"It's nice to see you when you're fully awake, Xion," she heard Roxas's deep voice. He always has a slight depressed tone in his voice even when he's happy. "You are awake, right?"

Xion opened one eye to gaze upon Roxas. She eyes were immediately drawn to the bright blue sling that supported his right arm. She now had both eyes opened. "How is it?"

"Oh, this?" Roxas looked down at his arm. "It's nothing. Doc said it'll heal in three more weeks, but I have to be carefully."

Xion looked down at her hands. "I'm... glad you're not seriously injured."

"I don't care about my arm, Xion. I just wished I would have gotten you outta the water fast enough." Roxas grabbed Xion's hand. It was so small and frail in his own. "I couldn't watch anyone else I care about die."

Xion was taken a back. "I-I couldn't take it anymore," she admitted. "Everyone's so abusive. When he ripped up my mother's blanket, that was the last straw."

"Who did, Xion."

"My foster dad."

Roxas pulled up a chair to sit beside Xion's bed. "You're adopted?"

Xion nodded. "My parents gave me away when I was a baby and I lived in a foster home until I was 5 when he adopted me."

Roxas leaned in closer to listen.

"His name's Vexen. He was really sweet and he was a scientist. He was really good at what he did. He used to always play with me and called me his princess. However, one day, something went wrong and he wasn't the same anymore. He became distant and cold. Eventually he started drinking. Heavily. That's when he got abusive. I lived in fear of him for so long. I forget that he's suppose to be my dad." Xion brushed some of her hair back. "I used to have long hair," she went on. "But it was so easy to grab so I cut it short."

Roxas smiled. "Well you can start growing it out again because when you're released, you're coming home with him."

Xion stared at him wide-eyed. "R-really?"

Roxas eagerly nodded.

"Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas reached into his back pocket and pulled out his beaten old wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a small photo. "Here." He handed it to Xion.

"What's this?" Xion examined the photo. It was an older photo of a man and a woman both in their early 30's. The man had light brown hair and steel grey eyes while the woman had beautiful blonde hair and bright green eyes. Both looked very attractive and happy.

"Those are my parents," Roxas explained. "When I was younger, I watched my parents get in a car accident. They died in the impact. I was devastated and felt orphaned, but I had my older brother who took care of me."

Xion handed back the photo. "I would have never guessed."

Roxas faintly smiled. "I would have never guessed either. Look, Xion. I just want to be there for you like how my brother was there for me."

Xion looked down at her slender hands. "I want to be... with you Roxas." She raised her head up and smiled a genuine smile.

Roxas felt his palms begin to shake as his heart slightly raced. "Um.. er..." There was a lump in his throat as he gazed upon Xion's smiling face. His eyes ceaselessly flickered over the different features of her small face. Xion didn't quite look 18. Her face was a little rounder, giving her a younger appearance. His eyes traced up from her light pink lips that curled up into a smile and raised her cheekbones, making them chubbier. Slowly, he gazed up into her eyes. They were a deep blue. like the ocean, or like a sapphire as they reflected the world in her eyes. Roxas saw his faint reflection. He wondered how Xion saw him.

A soft golden light broke through the window and warmed Xion. She was like a heavenly being. Xion quickly snapped her head to the window. "Roxas, look!"

Roxas gaped at the view. The view from the upper floor overlooked most of the heart of the city. The sun slowly sank into the horizon. It turned the entire world into a golden hue. He blinked several times to burn the image into his mind. Roxas felt like he could stay there forever watching the sunset.

He wanted to remain in this peaceful moment with Xion by his side.


End file.
